Lollipop for a Life
by Jigoku no Namida
Summary: Amaimon doesn't like it much when his little brother refuses to play. Shiemi, fearing for Rin's life, will be willing to do anything. But what could she possibly give a demon? Slight AmaShie.


**A.N. Hello dear reader! Welcome to my first attempt at an Ao no/Blue Exorcist-fanfic.  
****I watched the show with great enthusiasm, about a week ago, and since then I've been totally sucked into it's world. Usually there is immediately a pairing/ship I completely go for, but this time, it was only after I finished watching, that I began to really grow fond of a pairing: AmaimonXShiemi. **

**Now, I know it has no chance whatsoever in the show as it is, but I really like/love Amaimon and the moment he DID have with Shiemi was, in hindsight, very very cute.**

**I've read about the interesting parallels between those two on the Internet (Earth King - plant lover, likes sweet things - is sweet, etc.) too.**

**Therefore, I started shipping it. Not because I think it's possible and must be, but because I think it would be tremendously cute if it were to be.**

**Anyway, this short story slipped in my system and I really had to get it out, so enjoy! XD**

* * *

His brother was no fun at all. Amaimon had been beating him for a while now, had been humiliating him by doing so in front of the girl that Amaimon had used in one of his earlier plans. When he had attempted to kiss her then, his brother had gone mad and the fun had really begun.

This time Rin just let him. This frustrated Amaimon so much that he apparently had knocked him out with his first few punches. Still he kept his brother in a standing position by holding on to the boy's collar, while he was still punching him all over his body. It were only halfhearted hits though, so his brother would be fine. Not that Amaimon cared much, but it seemed older brother and Father wouldn't be very happy if he killed him now.

The girl however, was obviously ignorant of this, as she kept shouting, crying and trying to attack him with her summoned Green Man. All her attempts were futile, since Behemoth, Amaimon's pet, protected it's master perfectly. Not that it was very hard for it, but still it made sure that Amaimon didn't have to pay her much attention.

This went on for a while, Amaimon beating Rin, Behemoth blocking the girl's, Shiemi's, attacks and growling at her nastily. Then Amaimon dropped Rin. He had come to play games with the boy and fight a bit, but this was just as boring, if not more boring, as strolling around in Gehenna, killing the occasional demon he encountered.

At this Amaimon was very disappointed. He had expected getting a bit of a thrill from his brother, but Rin was leaving him rather cold. He was no match for Amaimon the way he played now. He was just such a _human_. His older brother, Mephisto, had always been very intrigued by human ways, but to Amaimon, humans were just weak and easily broken, both physically and mentally. You couldn't toy with them, you couldn't even touch them without care or they would break. And everybody knows broken toys are neither funny nor interesting.

With this view on humans reaffirmed by his younger brother, Amaimon felt so sourly put out that he knew he would need to go and kill a few demons in Gehenna or he would need to eat several mountains of sweets and snacks, to get rid of his foul mood. This time Amaimon would pick fighting and killing over eating.

Amaimon sighed quietly. Before he left for Gehenna for a while, he ought to bring his useless little brother back to big brother, otherwise he would get a scolding later. Just like all the other scoldings his big brother gave him, it would be another tedious rant Amaimon wouldn't be paying any attention to. He could use such precious time better, by touring Japan again, or maybe another country. Or killing. Or eating. Of course he could also eat during the rant, but than he would be ranted at for that too.

Begrudgingly he grabbed the neck of Rin's shirt, ready to bring the boy with him.

Surely anyone could _feel_ how pissed off he was right now. It had already more than once occurred to Amaimon that usually, when he felt like this, every creature alive tended to stay away from him, even his Behemoth. So he blinked in surprise twice, when he heard the girl call for him. Not screaming or crying like she was off her rocker, but just a 'Wait up' kind of call.

Perhaps that was what rooted him to his spot, what ignited something he couldn't describe.

All he really wanted to do was drop the sack of organs in his hand off at his big brother's office and go on a killing spree, yet this girl stopped him dead in his tracks.

"Hey! Stop! Wait!" she had yelled at his back. Blinking again, Amaimon turned around, noting that both Behemoth and the Green Man had gone. Still really taken aback with the girl's courage (or should he say stupidity) to stand up to him, he pointed at himself with his free hand and asked: "Are you talking to me?"

The girl turned a peculiar shade of red, as if she had just realised she had dared to tell him to stop, while he was so obviously in a dark mood. She started mumbling intelligible words, playing with the rim of her skirt, too afraid to meet his eyes.

At an unimaginable speed, Amaimon moved closer to her, dragging Rin's still unconscious body behind him as he did. As the girl looked up slightly, she had the fright of her life, as his body was bended toward her, so his head was on the same level as hers, in fact his head was mere inches away from hers, his pointed ear turned to her face, his free hand pushing his ear even closer, as if it would enhance his hearing.

While she jumped away from him a little, she let out loud yelp. Amaimon remained unmoved by her outburst of surprise. "Wha-What a-a-are you doing?" the girl stuttered.

"I tried to hear what you were saying." Amaimon stated plainly, dropping his hand and turning his head so he was looking her in the eye. Weirdly enough, he didn't feel annoyed with her, let alone did he feel the need to kill her.

"Oh." she responded, before she bit her bottom lip and resumed playing with the rim of her skirt, as if she was generating confidence and courage by doing so. Oddly patient, Amaimon waited for her to speak again. Eventually, she started glancing up at him, looking at him with an expression which seemed like a strange mix of fear, embarrassment, nervousness and something he couldn't quite put his finger on. Admiration? Why would she feel admiration for the one that beat up her friend in front of her just a few minutes ago?

Amaimon decided he would try to get her to say what she had to say, because he knew his patience wasn't infinite. Waving his hand in front of her face, like he knew humans did when they wanted attention from a person nearby, he asked: "Hello, hello? What is your business with me? I don't have time to play with you, you know. Also, I'm a bit too agitated."

This seemed to have the wanted effect. Her head snapped back up and for once she looked him in eye for longer than half a second. Again there was something in her eyes Amaimon didn't understand. Then she bowed very deep and in a pleading tone she begged: "Please don't kill Rin! I'll do anything, but don't kill my friend!"

So she thought he was taking his brother away to kill him? Amaimon had to keep himself for bursting out in a laughing fit. In that he didn't fully succeed, as a small smile crossed his features for a moment. The girl couldn't see it anyway, as she was still bowing. Not knowing for sure why, he wanted to play with her a little after all. He would play along, he decided.

Biting on his right thumbnail, he drawled: "I don't think there is anything in your possession that might be interesting to me." She snapped back up, but she still needed to look up to him, when she said: "Please, there must be something! Anything! What do you want?"

Amaimon stared at the space behind her right shoulder, bit on his thumbnail a little longer, blinked once and then met her gaze. "I want a snack. Do you have any sweets with you?" She looked at him as if he had just said he was a unicorn and had grown a pair of angel wings. "Sw-Sw-Sweets?" she stuttered. "You want sweets?"

With his nail still in his mouth, he replied: "Yes, sweets. Something like a lollipop, or gummy bears, or jelly beans. Now I think about it, I still need to try these things called wine gums. Brother says they are like gummy bears, but I would rather judge them myself." Somewhere along his babbling he had continued looking into space again, like he himself wasn't the least bit interested in what he was saying.

However, the girl looked determined now. "Wait right here." She commanded him, running over to her schoolbag. She feverishly looked through all her pockets and at last, Amaimon heard her exclaim an euphoric: "Got it!"

She ran back to him faster than he had expected her to be able to run. "There you go." She said breathlessly, before she bent over and started panting heavily, leaning on her knee with one hand, while she still nearly pushed the big lollipop in his nose with the hand she wasn't using to support herself.

He didn't take it though, and soon the girl noticed this, too. She looked up at him desperately and still panting. "What's wrong? Take it!" Still, he didn't make a move to indicate he would take it. How despairing could he get her? "Is it big enough, I wonder..." He drawled. "You **are** asking me to spare his life..."

At this point her eyes began to water. "Please! Take it! Please, I'm begging you! Take it and leave!" A weird feeling entered Amaimon's body. Normally, he liked, if not loved, watching humans on the edge of despair. This time was different, instead of feeling better than before, he felt worse. He blinked in surprise at this conclusion.

To get rid of the annoying biting feeling, he quickly snatched the lollipop out of the girl's hand. "Well, I suppose it'll do for now." he said, a bit quicker than normal. The girl noticed it, it seemed. He felt something strange happening in his chest and he knew he had to get away from her. And yet, at the same time, he knew he would be back. To beat up his younger brother. To get himself a lollipop from her. She'd better be aware too.

"I'm going now, but you will have to get more candy, because I'll want more." He said, looking at her to gauge her reaction. It again confused him. She said nothing, she just stared at him, looking both relieved, sad and... happy? Then, she smiled at him and gave him a nod, making a, he could not deny it, cute sound as she did.

Once more, he felt things he wasn't familiar with and in some way he was curious about it and in another he just wanted to get out of there fast, go to Gehenna and kill a couple of demons to regain normality. So, he did what he does best. He ripped the wrapping off lollipop and put the lollipop his mouth.

"It's delicious." he said, though it sounded more like a mumble because the lollipop was in the way. The girl smiled again, even giggled a little. "Make sure you have more of these next time." he said/mumbled. "I won't be gone for long." This time, he didn't even stay for her reaction, but he just got out of there the fastest way possible.

* * *

**A.N. And? What do you think? Did I get the characters a bit right? Please review!**

**And of course I hoped you enjoyed. ^^ (I'll judge from the amount of bombs in my mailbox if you did or not..)**


End file.
